Technical Field
This disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and, more specifically, to memory testing using built-in self-test units.
Description of the Related Art
In the semi-conductor industry, developers typically perform a variety of tests on integrated circuits (may also be referred to as “die” or “chips”) after they are manufactured to verify the integrity of those circuits. To facilitate testing, integrated circuits may include built-in self-test (BIST) units configured to test the integrity of the integrated circuit. Built-in self-test units may be connected to automated test equipment (ATE) that provides inputs for various tests and analyzes the resultant outputs to determine whether problems or defects exist. Minimizing the amount of time spent testing and accurately identifying problems is important because significant numbers of integrated circuits are typically being tested simultaneously using limited ATE resources.
There is a continuous need to improve the capabilities and flexibility of BIST while reducing the complexity and time requirements of BIST testing.